agents du FBI? Pas seulement!
by lod
Summary: défi de ermione33lily et sam deux agent du FBI doivent du haut de leur 17 ans proteger james potter fils de sénateur ainsi que son meilleur ami !Attention au choc ! jameslily et siriusoc
1. Chapter 1

- pang pang pang pang pang pang !

- pas mal lily !

- hummm……moui ….allez à toi sam !

- pang pang pang pang pang pang !

- pas mal non plus !

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre dans la petite pièce réservée pour l'entraînement d'arme à feu .

Postées devant deux tables , deux jeunes filles riaient aux éclats, chacune d'elle portait autour du cou des caches oreilles pour se protéger du bruit des détonations des armes qu'elles tenaient en main. Elles étaient habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un fin débardeur .

La première avait des cheveux roux mi long et d'étonnant yeux émeraudes , son visage à peine sortit de l'adolescence comportait de petites taches de rousseur concentrées sur le nez et le haut des pommettes , lui donnant un air complètement adorable . Cette jeune fille de 17 ans était une beauté pure et fraîche en pleine épanouissement . Elle s'appelait lily .

La jeune fille à ses cotés était tout aussi belle mais dans un style différent , elle possédait une beauté froide et agressive , un peu sauvage …. Elle arborait de très long cheveux noirs, encadrant un visage fin et pale , ses grands yeux d'un bleu très clair se posait sur chaque chose de manière très incisive comme un animal en constante méfiance. Du haut de ces 17 ans , Samantha avait les yeux d'une adulte.

Face a elle deux manequins étaient transpercés de balle

- Evans ! Berroz ! le patron veut vous voir.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers la porte avec un soupir parfaitement synchronisé.

- lucas , on vient juste de renter , nous devions avoir une semaine de congé ! s'exclama lily

- et puis on a que 17 ans c'est de l'exploitation ! ajouta sam

- arrête sam tout le monde sait que tu adores ça , pareil pour toi lily

- humm….

-………

- allez les filles au boulot !

Tout en grognant à qui mieux mieux , sam et lily se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'adjoint du directeur du FBI.

- moi je dis qu'on nous prend pour des prunes grognait sam

- mais non , pas des prunes des poires

- des poires ? pourquoi pas des pommes ….

- STOP lily , sam s'il vous plait , on arrive alors calmez vous et ne soyez pas insolentes , la dernière fois le patron a failli s'étouffer de rage ….

- failli seulement ?

- et zut !

- arggh les filles vous êtes insupportables !

face à cette phrase c'est dans un bel ensemble qu'elles répondirent :

- c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes lucas !

Puis elle rentrèrent enfin affronter le au combien terrifiant « patron »

Derrière la porte à présent fermée , lucas ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire , ces deux là n'avaient pas fini de l'étonner , dommage qu'elles soient si jeunes et déjà si dures , qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donner pour les voir se comporter comme des adolescentes normales……17 ans et déjà agents du FBI, comment avaient elles pu en arriver là ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien , ce n'est pas moi qui suis mort alors lachez moi !

-s'il te plait james , le docteur ne fait que son travail , c'est important !

- important ? et les caméras elles sont importantes aussi papa ?

-james …

- non c'est bon ….je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire …. Il faut rassurer la population….

-jamesie !

le jeune homme qui venait d'hurler ce surnom s'approchait en zigzagant a travers les policiers et cameras , habillé d'un baggy en jean sombre et d'un tee shirt lui collant à la peau , il avait des cheveux courts et noirs ainsi que des yeux gris qui pour l'instant fixaient son meilleur ami.

Celui ci , james de son prénom , se disputait avec son père tout en essayant d'éloigner le médecin qui tentait de l'ausculter . Ses yeux de couleur chocolat dévisageaient avec rage son père à travers ses lunettes rondes , son jean et sa chemise blanche taché de boue paraissaient déplacés sur ce jeune homme de toute évidence de classe sociale élevée.

- sirius , tu vas bien ? les flics t'ont interrogé ?

- ça va jamesie mais toi ?

- moi ? oh je viens juste de voir un homme se faire zigouiller , mes vêtements sont fichus mais à part ca , tout va bien !

-c'est pas vrai james , tu attire vraiment les ennuis !

sirius ne disait pas ça méchamment , au contraire , c'était plus une boutade qu'autre chose, car il fallait bien l'avouer , les deux jeunes hommes étaient passer maître dans l'art de s'attirer des ennuis . C'est donc avec un sourire aux lèvres que james répondit:

- eh oui sirius mais cette fois je crois bien que je t'ai battu !

sirius répondit au sourire de son meilleur ami mais il savait bien que james n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il s'évertuait à le montrer et quand il craquerait il serait là et rémus aussi il en était certain . En attendant , ils avaient un bataillon de policiers et de journalistes à affronter !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- mais c'est pas vrai , il pouvait pas rester tranquillement chez lui ce fils de riche !

- calme toi sam !

- mais lily , on va être obligées de faire du baby sitting , et en plus de coopérer avec la CIA !

- tu oublies les gardes du corps qui vont légèrement être furax d'être remplacés par deux filles.

-……..

-Sam ?

- dis moi , lily , j'ai l'impression que cette mission ne te dérange pas plus que ça !

-eh bien……..

lily et sam étaient en train de se diriger vers la sortie du centre du FBI , tirant derrière elles deux grosses valises et discutant vivement .

- tu sais bien sam que mes parents habitent londres et…….

-stop j'ai compris , tu vas pouvoir en profiter pour les voir …

lily hocha la tête avec un petit sourire , elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir sam , la seule véritable amie qu'elle est jamais eu . Oh ce n'était pas facile tout le temps , car sam était une personne pas toujours facile mais elles se comprenaient et elles entretenaient une solide amitié.

Sam se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un clin d'œil :

- tout compte fait , je sens que je vais bien m'amuser , je n'ai pas encore essayé de casser du bourgeois !

lily éclata de rire , le cynisme de sam et sa répartie agressive étaient connue de tout le service , c'était une légende vivante , celui qui réussirait à percer sa carapace n'était pas encore né.

Sam eu un léger sourire contente de voir lily aussi joyeuse , si elle devait supporter toute cette mission et bien tant pis , tant que lily gardait ce sourire aux lèvres alors elle serait heureuse elle aussi et aux diable la CIA …..

-James potter nous voilà ! murmura lily tandis que sam hélait un taxi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Melles ravi de vous accueillir ! Vous avez fais bon voyage !

- oui mr le sénateur , le trajet s'est bien déroulé informa lily

lily et sam se trouvaient dans un bureau lui même dans un grand manoir situé un peu à l'extérieur de la ville . La demeure était décorée de façon simple et sobre , elle respirait la gaieté . On entendait les gloussements des employés de maison et tout ce petit monde semblait s'affairer dans la joie et la bonne humeur .

Elles étaient arrivées il y a de cela 10 minutes et elles se trouvaient à présent face au sénateur richard potter qui les dévisageait d'un air plutôt perplexe .

- bien ……veuillez me pardonner mais il me semble que vous êtes bien jeunes pour exercer ces fonctions…

- nous avons 17 ans monsieur le sénateur répondit patiement lily comme votre fils je crois

elle savait par experience que les gens étaient souvent méfiant face à leur jeune age .

- oui bien sur mais ce que je …enfin …vous …êtes vous bien apte à protéger mon fils

Sam observait lily et le sénateur essayer de convaincre l'autre , mais le sénateur semblait être coriace et elle voyait bien que lily commençait à s'énerver , aussi quand elle s'aperçut de quelque chose qui pourrait les sortir de cette situation exaspérente , elle n'hésita pas

- mr le sénateur , excuse moi de t'interrompre lily, je crois qu'une démonstration de nos capacité serait à meme de vous convaincre .

tout en parlant lily vit sam s'approcher de la porte du bureau à pas de loup puis l'ouvrir brusquement , attraper un bras, le tordre dans le dos de son propriétaire et jeter celui ci à plat ventre par terre tout en s'asseyant dans son dos pour l'empêcher de fuir.

L'action n'avait durer que deux secondes et le temps semblait à présent figé dans la pièce.

Le sénateur regardait, interloqué, sam qui ne bougeait pas et qui le défiait de dire quoi que soit.

Sous elle , un jeune homme aux cheveux noir grognait de douleur tandis que son ami à ses cotés remettait ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air légèrement sonné .

Lily se tourna de nouveau vers le sénateur et dit doucement :

- vos espions sont bien jeunes eux aussi !

- ce ne sont pas des espions , voici mon fils et son meilleur ami répondit il un léger sourire venant enfin éclairer son visage.

- ……..

- oups ! désolée ! s'exclama sam pas désolée du tout en libérant le pauvre sirius qui lui lança un regard noir en se relevant.

- melles je suis désolé d'avoir douté de vos capacités et je vous pris d'excuser ces deux garnements

- ce n'ai rien rétorqua lily nous avons l'habitude

- je vois , donc je vous présente james potter et sirius black

lily s'addressa poliment aux jeunes hommes

- enchantée !

Sam quand à elle bougonna de mauvaise grâce :

- salut….

Avant que sirius et james ai pu répondre richard potter s'adressa à eux et leur cloua le bec pour de bond , chose qu'il n'avait réussi depuis longtemps :

- les garçons voici vos nouveaux garde du corps : l'agent lily Evans et l'agent samantha berroz , elles nous viennent directement du FBI !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction faite à partir du défi de ermione33

J'espère que ce début te plait !

Et surtout les autres n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews si vous voulez que je continue !


	2. Chapter 2

Un silence de plomb planait à présent dans le bureau , les garçons avaient apparemment du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

Lily eu un petit sourire amusé et se tourna vers le sénateur :

-dites moi monsieur pourrions nous interroger votre fils s'il vous plait ? Et nous aurions besoins de certaines informations comme ses habitudes , son emploi du temps et…

- Eh , je ne suis pas invisible tu peux me demander ces choses directement à moi ! réagit enfin James énervé d'être traité comme un gosse , car oui c'était bien de cette manière que semblait le voir cette Lily evans.

De son coté , Sirius dévisageait avec dédain la jeune fille brune qui l'avait plaqué a terre .Celle ci , s'était postée à la fenêtre et semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion , elle était immobile depuis un moment maintenant , si bien que Sirius du retenir un mouvement de surprise quand elle s'élança brusquement pour venir s'interposer entre James et la rousse qui tout deux étaient à deux doigts de s'étriper.

- monsieur Potter , êtes vous scolarisé dans une école ? où avez vous un précepteur ?

James un peu sonné de cette brusque apparition devant lui , lança un dernier regard noir à Lily puis répondit froidement :

- Je suis au lycée saint joseph en terminale S.

- pareil pour moi intervint Sirius en bougonnant , il ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on le laisse à l'écart .

Lily observa Sam tandis que celle ci affichait une moue de mécontentement , puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur les deux jeunes hommes . Elle soupira discrètement, ça n'allait pas être facile .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Suite à cette entrevue plutôt agitée, le sénateur leur avait données toute les informations nécessaires et elles avaient pu interroger James qui leur avait répondu ,…….. avec une mauvaise foi évidente , mais l'essentiel était qu'elles avaient leurs réponses . On leur avait ensuite attribué une chambre à chacune et quelle chambre !.

Celles ci comportaient chacune un grand lit deux places , une armoire ainsi que quelques fauteuils confortables et elles avaient le luxe d'avoir leur salle de bain privé.

La chambre de Lily était dans les tons vert pale tandis que celle de Sam était d'une blancheur aveuglante .

La première chose que fit Lily fut de sauter sur le lit et de s'étendre de tout son long :

- C'est génial , l'argent a du bon quand même !

Sam sourit gentiment à Lily devant cette réflexion enthousiaste . Pour sa part , elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans tout ce luxe , étant habitué à des logements très simple , elle ne sentait pas vraiment à sa place .

Lily vit Sam poser la petite mallette à coté d'elle sur le grand lit et un sourire pris naissance sur ces lèvres :

- dis moi que c'est ce que je pense !

- et à quoi tu penses Lily ?

- Sam allez , ce sont les détecteurs de micros pas vrai ?

- ça se pourrait rétorqua Sam avec un sourire en coin

- ce qui veut dire que la partie la plus intéressante de cette mission peut commencer !s'exclama Lily en se relevant d'un bond

- Lily , tu est vraiment trop curieuse …

Lily lui tira la langue avant de rétorquer :

- je prend le fils Potter !

- eh pourquoi c'est toi qui choisi ?…. bon d'accord je prend l'autre mais alors tu me laisses les gorilles de la sécurité !

- Sam ! Tu vas encore les terroriser !

- c'est à prendre ou à laisser ma belle !

Lily fit mine de réfléchir puis tendis la main radieuse :

- ça marche collègue !

et c'est dans la bonne humeur , que ces deux demoiselles sortirent de la chambre de lily direction celle de leurs victimes .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chambre de james 

James ruminait dans sa barbe tout préparant son sac de cours pour le lendemain , cette fille l'énervait , et puis quel idiotie de prendre comme garde du corps deux adolescentes , son père avait perdu la tête et le FBI aussi par la même occasion .

Non mais franchement , c'était grotesque et Sirius était certainement de son avis .

Bon c'est vrai qu'elles avaient eu l'air vraiment sérieuses lors de son interrogatoire mais bon……

Et la dénommée Sam qui semblait avoir avalé un iceberg au petit dej , pffffff quel duo !

- toc toc !

sûrement Sirius qui venait pour râler avec lui , il n'était pas non plus très enthousiaste face à ces deux phénomènes .

James ouvrit la porte tout en s'exclamant :

- Sirius je suppose que tu viens pour parler des deux …….

Oupsss , James ne se trouvait pas devant Sirius , a moins que celui ci se soit laissé pousser les cheveux , les ai teint en roux et ai mis des lentilles vertes eh bien……

- deux quoi ? s'enquit tranquillement Lily tout en forçant le passage et en entrant dans l'antre du jeune homme .

James mis un certain temps pour réagir mais ce fut avec une grande agressivité qu'il interpella Lily

- eh qui t 'as permis d'entrer ?

- je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission Potter , je dois contrôler ta chambre par mesure de sécurité donc si tu pouvais la fermer et me laisser faire mon boulot .

Tout en 'discutant' Lily passait sur toutes les affaires de James un étrange objet noir.

James pris une grande inspiration , il fallait mettre les choses au clair :

- bon écoutes madame l'agent , ce n'ai pas parce que tu es chargée de ma sécurité , dieu sait comment mon père en est venu a t'embaucher d'ailleurs , mais tu me dois du respect , j'ai le même age que toi et j'aimerai que ……..mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

Lily venait d'ouvrir l'armoire de James et sortait un à un les caleçons du jeune homme .

Effaré James les récupérait un à un et alors qu'il allait attraper la jeune fille pour l'éloigner de sa vie privée ,celle ci se retourna violemment et se jeta sur James , le clouant a terre évitant de peu la balle qui alla se loger dans le bois de l'armoire !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_simultanément chambre de sirius_

Sirius était allongé sur son lit les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre , il tentait de se calmer ,car cette peste l'avait vraiment mis en rogne . Il n'avait pas encore digéré le fait d'avoir été mis à terre par cet avorton . C'est sur ces réflexions qu'il décida d'aller voir James pour parler de tout ça .

Mais en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre :

- TOI !

Devant lui se tenait Sam , une main levée , apparemment sur le point de frapper .

Sirius , passé l'effet de surprise , lui fit un sourire moqueur et lui dit :

- tu es venue t'excuser peut être ?

Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux , ce gars respirait l'arrogance et l'egoisme , dire qu'elle était dans l'obligation de le protéger ……..enfin il était plaisant à regarder s'était déjà ça !

C'est donc avec un soupir qu'elle répondit :

- Non monsieur black , je suis la pour vérifier votre chambre

- ma chambre ? ah non hors de question que tu en……

Sirius ne pu finir sa phrase , faisant preuve d'une souplesse étonnante , Sam s'était déjà glissée entre lui et la porte et laissait maintenant son regard explorer la chambre

- eh !

- arrêtez de ……….oh puis zut , je vois pas pourquoi je devrait te vouvoyer alors que tu as 17ans , au diable le règlement ……bougonna t'elle en guise de réponse

Tout en râlant contre le FBI , CIA et autres , Sam passait son détecteur de micro le long des murs , des meubles et sous le lit où elle fit une découverte disons ……..révélatrice sur les passes temps du propriétaire de la chambre .

Sirius la regardait faire sans dire un mot , il n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de se taire mais que faire ?

Cette fille était une agent du FBI et elle faisait son travail , il n'allait pas en plus lui faire la conversation .

Au plus tôt elle aurait fini , au plus tôt elle sortirait de SON environnement .

C'est alors qu'il l' a vit se figer à genoux, une main en dessous de son lit .

- Quoi ? tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Sam sortit lentement sa main et la porta au niveau de ses yeux puis se tourna vers Sirius pour lui montrer sa trouvaille . Entre ses doigt fins , un string de dentelle rouge se balançait lentement .

- plutôt joli mais sûrement horriblement cher !

Sirius pensa que décidément se n'était pas sa journée :

- je me passerait de tes remarques , alors si tu as fini , rend moi ça ……. et tu sais où est la sortie s'exclama t il hargneusement .

Sam eu un haussement d'épaule et se dirigea vers la fenêtre :

- juste le balcon et je m'en vais

furieux Sirius lui emboîtât le pas sur le balcon et alors qu'il allait lui dire sa façon de penser , un violent éclat de verre suivit d'un bruit sourd l'en empêcha .

Il fut poussé a terre violemment par Sam puis il l'a vit sortir une arme d'on sait où et se relever prête a tirer.

Sam était en position et essayait de deviner où était le tireur mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que ce dernier n'était déjà plus là .

Agacée elle se tourna vers Sirius qui la regardait étonné :

- quoi, tu croyait peut être que « agent du FBI » s'était pour faire joli ? tu ferai mieux de te relever et d'aller voir si ton pote va bien ! Pour ma part je sens que des têtes vont tomber……

A la mention de James , Sirius se réveilla enfin et inquiet il s'en alla en courant dans la chambre de son meilleur ami .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chambre de james 

James mis un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé .On venait de leur tirer dessus !

Il était maintenant allongé dos au sol , Lily sur lui, positionnée de façon à protéger son torse et sa tête . Elle ne le regardait pas , sa tête était tournée vers la fenêtre et elle semblait juger si le danger était passé .

On entendit soudain un juron et Lily sembla se détendre

Elle reporta son attention sur James et elle s'aperçut qu'il était proche , très proche . C'était normal , c'était la procédure alors pourquoi se sentait elle mal à l'aise , troublée …

-hum hum ! intervint une tierce personne

Lily se releva d'un bond et sans se préoccuper de James , interrogea Sirius :

- où est Sam ?

Son ton était neutre , froid, bref professionnel

- elle a dit que des têtes allait tomber puis je ne sais pas , je suis venu directement ici ! Vous allez bien ?

- oui oui ne t'en fais ton ami est en un seul morceau ….des têtes tu m'a dis …

James interdis observait cet échange horriblement calme alors qu' une tentative de meurtre venait de se dérouler, mais dans quelle dimension était il tombé !

- c'est pas vrai …des têtes ..mais bien sur ……houla faut que je me dépêche si je veux en sauver quelques uns !

interdit les deux garçons virent Lily sortir en courant de la chambre non sans leur avoir demandé de se tenir loin de toutes fenêtres et de les attendre là .

Sirius s'approcha enfin de James toujours à terre et l'aida à se relever

- James mon pote , il va falloir faire le plein d'aspirine , toute cette histoire commence sérieusement à me donner mal à la tête

- A qui le dit tu lui répondit James en se frottant la tête , je crois que ces deux là ne vont pas être de tout repos ……….

-…….

- mais au fait Sirius ajouta t il avec un sourire amusé ,que fait tu avec ce string ?

les deux garçons contemplèrent quelques secondes le bout de tissu que tenait Sirius puis sans prévenir éclatèrent de rire .

Cela n'avait pourtant rien de drôle mais c'était un moyen comme un autre d'évacuer la tension de cette journée vraiment pas comme les autres .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

voili voilou ……..ça vous plait ?

Oui ? alors a vos claviers , laissez moi vos commentaires !


End file.
